


【赫海】  这个他  17

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [17]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  17

17  
这片烟腾雾绕里，李东海往前移动了两步又停下来，他沾了灰的鞋面和裤脚抖落下细小的尘土，想要等待耳目的鸣叫和星光相继平息，他才好来仔细探察前人。害怕但更好奇待会他发现自己会露出怎样的表情。心里面再没有躁动的鼓点，仅剩一面光镜反射外界平凉的暗影。  
李赫宰换了个姿势离开了墙体，听风穿过耳垂上的圆环，呼啸得更为显明，手指捻起嘴上的香烟立正了、又垂直蹦跶两下，胳膊抬起来伸展了一下肩颈，这才不舍地把头从屏幕里拔起，依然夹带那样的笑。烟火才刚熏得他眼目灼痛地虚起，一抬头就正对上暗光里台阶下尚在轻喘中的东海的脸，他呼出的热气遇冷雾散了，又同自己释出的烟气一同柔化作苦味的云。两人眼里散开的光一时便聚拢起来了。  
赫宰的眼略微撑圆又收长来，嘴角疾速地咧开来扬起，头随之被他歪到右边，牙齿也向着来人露出来，  
“你回来啦”。  
音色清亮，语调上扬，话闭了，嘴还微张，把一弯如月的笑驻留在脸上。  
东海屏了屏入鼻的气体，试图咽下哽在喉咙的甜腻，来润泽干痛的嗓眼。闭嘴的一瞬，鼻子却抽动起腔内泛出的酸楚，直汪到眼前。他扯动了一下胀痛的脸庞，哪怕还在目眩，李赫宰目间霎时燃亮的火光还是被他读懂探清，他知道导火的原点竟是这一片不知如何是好的东海。  
笑叹一声他低下头来，强忍的泪花又波动在岸边。正纳罕到底有什么可哭，他垂着的眼目就瞥见了赫宰手中同样垂下来而未灭的手机屏幕上，闪耀着自己上个月生日时发到网上的自拍照片。  
皱眉抿了抿唇，东海然后轻巧地笑了，泪腺却灼热得随呼吸的频率而震荡，烧得前方愈发亮起的赫宰他也看不清了，这才发现身后不知何时缓缓驶来了辆轿车，远光灯一点点抠出自己的影子，浇到了李赫宰身上。东海借着移动的光亮来凝望眼前的人，昨夜还在怀里，此前还怯于直视，今日却入了镜花水月间。  
白牙齐整着浅露，脸上肌肉薄薄的绷紧，笑纹也悠然地皱起。笑容本身是陌生的，但温暖得惹人陷落，动人得忍俊不禁。原来李赫宰非常适合这样暖意融融又甜香若果的笑——这是他第一次朝东海笑，在私下直呼名讳后的首次相见里。直到后来李东海才了解了李赫宰这个人，看上去是微甘易醉的朗姆酒，实际上是甜酸滑腻的草莓牛奶啊。  
汽车从身旁的拐角处转过，左手终于被李赫宰抬起来遮挡耀眼的直光，落于目内仅剩绿色一片茫茫。东海就看着对方撑开手转头去熄灭了烟蒂，起脚便要朝自己这边走来。  
李赫宰整个人站在亮里，费力地去看那闪动的绿里，阶梯下的这个他，裹在蓝灰的棉外套里呆滞着，头顶的碎发乱蓬了，修身牛仔裤是浅蓝的、跟白色的鞋面一侧都附上了灰土，坦露的苍白皮肤似是被低温炼出了红，在未明的路灯下、逆光的大灯直射里，蓬厚的衣服里都是战抖着的，面色也灰蒙着显得不宁。灯光极盛处，看不清对方的表情，只捕捉到眼内斑斑光点持续着也随之颤栗。李赫宰脸上的笑容也晃动了，他举起手指来遮蔽光耀，随意吸入最后一口携带烟味的冷空气，弹灭了，想往下走到他那里，去把东海拉进晃动的灯光下将他的脸仔细探明，再去数清飘荡在浅海里的繁星。初迈步未远，怀里反而先冲撞进一团陌生又熟悉的暖意，绒绒呼呼又松松软软。  
李赫宰的心上尖锐地一刺，却也是陷落进云一般的棉花糖团里。  
东海此时怨怪他把对自己的一切藏得如海般深远，又只做浮浅撩拨，留他独自被搅绕在无知和不定的浪涛里摆荡。不愿再承受李赫宰的主动了，不想只去反应那些无法预计，他不顾头晕目眩跑完了最后几步台阶，扑到他身前勾住了脖子融进了他心间。  
光亮只在眼前了，看不见周遭仿若身处旷远无垠。枯干树叶堆积在路面上，被东海踩出干脆的响动。楼底半掩的铁门也由风击鸣。脚步声同呼吸声一齐放大，几步而已，轰响胜过了刚才被推撞到墙壁的振动。而下一瞬里夜风却平静，安定又无虑，同他们一起。寒凉午夜间炙烤的心绪得以消弭，他们闻到它们随着烟灰也散尽在空里。  
稍微挣脱出来在薄冥里将怀里的人从眼睛看到唇角，他的李赫宰在笑。自己翘起的软发被他摩挲在掌心里，也想笑起给他看的，脸部却酸重着，扯动牵引到眼睛。东海只细赏他眼里的圈圈涟漪悠晃，是湖底泛上来的活泉。他受胸腔里突突冲撞的怂恿，踮起脚尖直接凑近到赫宰眼前。鼻尖要碰到鼻尖，却连睫毛都不闪躲。帽子把他厚厚的额发剥开了，赫宰这才能看清他眉尾都微紧，眼头跟眼角一起聚力、眶内波动着光色灼灼，水波浪涌同嘴角红疮一样刺痛了他心目。  
不知道赫宰猜没猜出东海是想吻他，临到眼前又无从下口：做过太多同样的事情，以至于刚刚才从自食恶果般的围追堵截里匆忙逃离。而当下的他们全然不同，他不想他们无所不同，这才明白自己并不知道该如何去亲吻一个这样的人，这样喜欢却只求他欢喜。动作停在相触之前，也像是在等待赫宰反应的引诱。  
但东海腿脚不稳了，晃悠里被他从手臂两旁有力地扶握住。李赫宰注意到他眼里的浪潮汹涌起来，是头脑正在与不久前发生的挟持串并联系。惶悸即将扑食初发轫的安定，不等东海因此做出事后将后悔的反应，嘴唇就被一片温润的湿滑黏住了。李赫宰听着他不匀均的吸吐就急促在耳边，吹动了心口新生的茸毛。他凝望着他的眼底，头微偏起，伸出舌头，到东海的下唇上，细细地，转了一圈。  
甜的呀，李东海。  
钴蓝天幕里层云被吹显了又散，月亮随之蔽了又明。  
东海的月亮却不淡反浓了：他一手抚住自己的头，一手掐紧了外套下的腰，把自己往他身体里面揉。还未有惊愕，李东海不疑有他地熟悉这场景一般，即刻瘫软下来倒向他肩膀长长吁气，绷紧力竭的神经和身体至这时才全然松懈了，在仓皇之后，到意中人前。李赫宰从自己脖颈上扯下东海的一只手来握，十指交扣，触骨冰凉，真是冬天的海。  
锁骨磨砺锁骨，李东海这才被唤醒：昨夜两人还抱在混乱之前吵嚷之处，受外人审视讥笑妒忌；今日又拥在这寂凉静夜里，再无人侧目、唯无边的风下破落的灯来倒影。是不是至少有一人的疲累躁郁能纾解在这安然里？竟然真的溶化进不久前才怀念起的温热中，填补了圆满了安稳了——尽然同昨夜间烟火之地自己希望给予对方的一一对应。  
李赫宰这是把我想给的、能给的，都还给我了。  
东海滑下另一手来掀开他的衣领，触到鲜嫩的脖肉，喘息深重，在颈边汲取，去闻自己梦里的味道。动作好像大了，脸上酸胀成一片。他未名的泪水最终浸染出他深蓝的一角——傍晚他才与他人唇舌相触，此时却站在这里拥我入怀。东海眼里潜着那片深海，不加表情地在他肩窝里又蹭一蹭，张口咬上了他的颈。  
嘴开的不小，右边角的伤口被滑下的盐水灼咬。  
李赫宰把被自己牵住的手提到心口，腾出手臂来把他腰肢圈得更紧，另一手抚动起，从毛发揉到背脊。他像抱一只动物一样帮他顺气，在被咬痛的时候也毫不闪避。  
他捏着他脖后的肉凑到他耳边轻轻地讲：  
“你可真是一只小老虎啊。”


End file.
